homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz McCallister
Buzz McCallister was the oldest child of Peter and Kate McCallister. Biography Paris trip While the family packed for their trip to Paris, Buzz's cousin Rod asked who would feed Buzz's spider while they were away, to which Buzz replied that it ate "a whole load of mice guts," which would hold it over. Buzz then asked Rod if it was true that French girls did not shave under their arms and Rod answered, "Some don't." He then asked Rod if France had nude beaches, only to be told "not in the winter." Buzz's brother Kevin then entered, much to Buzz's annoyance, as he did not knock. After rudely refusing Kevin's request to sleep in his room (as Kevin did not want to sleep in the hide-a-bed with Fuller), Buzz told him and Rod about their neighbor Old Man Marley, who he said was rumored to be the "South Bend Shovel Slayer," who murdered his family in 1958 and used salt to turn victims to mummies. During dinner, Buzz decided to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that he and Kevin were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, Kevin tackled him towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill towards the entire family's airline tickets. As a result, Kevin was sent to the third floor for the night by their mother, Kate. In Paris, after it was discovered that Kevin had been left behind; when the family was at Uncle Rob's apartment, Megan asked if Buzz was worried about Kevin being home alone, and Buzz replied, "No, for three reasons. A. I'm not that lucky, 2. We have smoke detectors, and D. We live in the most boring street in the United States of America, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen to him, period." Upon his return back home, Buzz remarked to Kevin that he thought it was pretty cool that Kevin did not burn the place down and was surprised alongside the rest of the family that Kevin went shopping. When the family split up to go to other rooms in the house, Buzz went to his own. Finding it in a mess, Buzz yelled, "''Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" Florida trip The following year, at a Christmas pageant he and his siblings were in, Buzz sensed the opportunity for a prank on Kevin. As Kevin was about to begin his solo, Buzz waited for the right moment to hold electric candles behind Kevin's ears, making them glow. Everyone in the audience burst into laughter except for the piano player, the conductor, Kate, Peter, Aunt Leslie, and a man sitting in the front row. Kevin punched Buzz, making him fall, causing a chain reaction that ruins the pageant. That night, Buzz apologized to Kevin and the rest of the family, and they clapped for him. However, he then grinned to Kevin, saying, "Beat that, you little trout sniffer!", showing that he probably didn't mean anything he said. Kevin left the room angry with the family for believing Buzz and not him. Buzz then commented, "What a troubled young man." Later, in Miami – after Kevin was separated from the family again; Kate received a call from the police, informing her that Kevin was in New York and Buzz got ready to pack up and go there along with the rest of the family. On Christmas morning, a truckload of gifts came to the Plaza Hotel as a reward for Kevin foiling Harry and Marv's attempt to rob Duncan's Toy Chest, and Buzz realized that had it not been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and the gifts in the first place. He told the rest of the family this before allowing Kevin to open the first present. When Buzz received the bill for Kevin's original stay at the Plaza Hotel, he gave the bellman Cedric a wad of chewing gum as a tip. He then looked over the bill and smiles upon seeing the total $967 on the last page before remarking "Merry Christmas, indeed" and finally giving the bill to Peter. Gallery Buzz McCallister.jpg Buzzer.jpg Trivia *The script for Home Alone, Buzz is described as "''stocky and muscular, a jock with a three-inch, waxed flattop." *In the script and a deleted scene for ''Home Alone, Buzz threatens to give Kevin to Marley if he does not leave his room. *Buzz is a fan of the Chicago Bulls, as he lives in Chicago and he has a Michael Jordan poster in his room. *He has also been ranked as one of the "Greatest Movie Bullies". References Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)